Robotnik's New Pet Part II
by vintagegamenerd46
Summary: This is a direct sequel to Robotnik’s New Pet Part I. Please read that story before even contemplating reading this one. This story is a little wierder than the story prior to it, so don’t say I didn’t warn you. Rated S for stoopidafied.
1. Square one yet again

The following short story is a direct sequel to Robotnik's New Pet Part I. Please read that story before even contemplating reading this one. This story is a little... okay, alot wierder than the story prior to it, so don't say I didn't warn you. The following short story is non-profitable, original, and completely fan made.

Rated "S" for stoopidafied

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was a beautiful Spring day, and everybody was chilling out. At the moment, Tails and Cream were hanging out. Cream was picking flowers, and Tails was staring at the sky on his back. He gave out a relaxed sigh.

"Yup. We need more days like this." he said. Cream smiled.

"I know! Just look at how the sun is treating these flowers!" She said, happily.

He looked at the flowery field, rolled over, and buried his face in them, smelling their sweet perfume.

"I agree!" he said. Then Cream laughed and he joined her in laughing as if there wasn't a care in the world.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sonic watched Tails and smiled.

"Geez, Sonic. I know you're worried about him, but you don't need to watch him ALL the time, do you?" Amy asked.

"That's what I thought last time, but look what happened. He got kidnapped and brainwashed. I wont let it happen again. But at least he's happy."

Sonic had Tails on a leash at the moment because he'd just had a recent brain surgery about a month ago. What happened was, Robotnik kidnapped Tails and planted a nanochip containing pet characteristics into Tails' brain so Tails acted like a puppy... more specifically, Robotnik's puppy. The only way to remove it was brain surgery and since the Sonic gang couldn't find any way to remove the collar without Robotnik's fingerprint, Sonic decided to put it to good use by putting it on a leash as a restraint on Tails so he wouldn't bump his head. At first Tails was appalled and a bit offended, but he had later since gotten used to the idea, and understood it more clearly. As a "pet", Tails had tags and just for giggles, Sonic changed one of them from "Property of Robotnik" to "Property of Sonic". Tails didn't appear to care. He seemed just... normal. Sonic went to Tails and said,

"How's it going?" Tails got his face out of the flowers and said,

"I'm doing great! A-a- ACHOO!!!!!!!!!" he sneezed, and fell back, dizzily. Sonic gently grabbed him, and lifted the bandage off Tails' head, peeking at the surgery scar. He smiled and pulled it off.

"What is it, Sonic?" Cream asked.

"His head is healed! It's almost furry again and everything."

"Hooray!" Cream said, victoriously squeezing Cheese.

"You know what THAT means, Tails..."

"You- you're gonna–"

"That's right, bro. I'm taking you off that leash. Now sit up, and stay still."

Tails did, and gasped as he heard the padlock unbuckle, and Sonic toss it aside. Tails jumped up and squeezed Sonic saying,

"Thank you so much, Sonic! Thank you, thank you, thank–"

"Hold it, bro. I'm trusting you to be careful and not hurt yourself. Try to take it easy."

"Yes, Sonic."

"Promise?"

"Yes, Sonic. Cross my heart." Sonic smiled at his furry companion.

"Alright, then. Once I find out how to get that collar off, we can have everything back the way it should be."

"Thank you so much!!! Um, Sonic? Can I go for a jog?"

"I don't see why not. Just don't go to far."

"Okay!" Then Tails sprinted off and Sonic laughed in his hand a little bit.

"Kids, kids, kids..."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tails ran freely and happily throughout the forest. 'I knew Sonic would take care of me... why did I doubt him?" Tails stopped running and paused, catching his breath. Suddenly he noticed something. It was way too quiet. He looked over his shoulder hearing a low rumbling sound, and felt a chill go down his spine. 'I'd... better get back to Sonic.' Tails thought. And started running back home. Suddenly he heard a large mechanical sound behind him, and looked over his shoulder to see a hovercraft lowering to his level. He gasped and ran faster, and suddenly a large, mechanical arm come down and pull him up to the machine, pressing his arms tightly to his sides. He struggled, but he couldn't move.

"SONIC!" He yelled. Before Sonic could respond, Tails was carried to Robotnik's lair. He struggled to get loose, and was soon thrown into a room, hearing laughter. Robotnik's laughter.

"Good afternoon, Miles. Miss me?"

"I- I thought you were–" Robotnik's cruel laughter cut Tails off.

"You thought you could outfox me?! When I got stabbed with the needle, I had no master and therefore nobody to obey. However, you are an entirely different story, Miles..."

Something pinned Tails and injected a needle into his neck. He gasped and Robotnik laughed.

"You can start, now." Then Tails started hyperventilating and passed out.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When Sonic heard his name get called, he looked around.

"Tails?"

"What's wrong, Sonic?"Amy asked.

"Where's Tails?"

"I heard him..."

"You don't think he got kidnapped again, do you?"Cream asked

"By who? Robotnik's under brain control, right?"

"I don't know, Sonikku... he could've been faking."

"We should just find Tails."

"Right."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Robotnik looked at his captive. Tails was sitting with his head cocked, looking back at Robotnik, obliviously. Robotnik grabbed Tails' tags and laughed as he read them.

"You are SO owned..." he muttered. He took off the collar and fluffed up the fur around his neck. Tails smiled and stretched and Robotnik pointed a finger at him and said,

"Stay..." while slowly leaving to get a new collar and set of tags for him. As soon as he got the collar and tags, he heard the loud clanking sound of metal dropping and ran out of his office to see Tails buried in a pile of metal that he had apparently ran into. Robotnik pulled him out by the scruff of his neck and whacked him on the nose.

"NO. Bad boy."

"I-I'm sorry." Tails said meekly.

Robotnik put Tails down, and pet him on the head. Then he took out his new collar and tags and put them on Tails. He got a leash, tied it around pole, and attached it to Tails' collar saying,

"I'll be back."

"Where are you going, master?"

"That's my business. Stay, boy."

"Okay."

Robotnik gave him a treat, and left laughing at Tails.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Cream, Amy and especially Sonic were starting to get extremely worried about their missing companion. Suddenly they heard cruel laughter and looked up to see Robotnik in a hovercraft.

"Good evening ladies and Sonic. Have you noticed anything... missing?"

"I thought you were a pet..." said Cream.

"Wrong! You know, Tails said the same thing. But in order to be a pet, one needs a master. Since I do not have one, my brain rejected the chip and there fore, gave me the time to remove it from my brain. I'm fine, now. But Tails is... not so fortunate."

"Let him go!" Sonic yelled. He was pissed. After all, Tails had just recovered from his last brainwashing experience. And Robotnik abusing his best friend like this was making him beyond mad.

"I'm sorry, Sonic but I can't do that. Do you recall our last encounter? Tails traded his freedom for you. Let him go and I'll have to take either you or all your friends as a replacement."

"That's not fair!" Amy yelled.

"Too bad, isn't it? Well, ta-ta!" Then Robotnik left.

"Sonic... I'm sorry..." Amy said. Sonic shook his head.

"No. I'm not gonna let him win like this." he muttered.

"We gotta wait, Sonic. I just hope Tails can handle it." Sonic sighed, and said

"Me too."


	2. Sonic and Tails

& I dedicate the last part of this chapter to the song, "Hold fast" by Mercyme.&

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tails was asleep and woke hearing a lock shift. He looked up seeing Robotnik and said,

"Master?"

"Good morning, Miles."

"Can you help me with something?

"Anything, m'boy."

"I've been having these weird thoughts lately..." Tails closed his eyes as if in concentration and continued,

"Sonic... I don't know why but I've been thinking he's my best friend."

"No!"

"Yeah! I even had a dream– well, nightmare that I hated you!"

"It's ok, Tails... hey, how would you like to go for a walk?"

"Sounds like fun!"

Robotnik laughed thinking about how mad Sonic would get if he just saw Tails, and he untied the leash from the pole putting his hand through the little loop at the top. Tails got excited and started running, and Robotnik pulled him back so sharply he choked.

"Let's just walk, Miles. I don't feel up for a jog."

"W-whatever you say..." Tails said, weakly.

They left Robotnik's lair and Tails sniffed, smiling.

"Don't you just love the scent of Spring, Master?"

"Hmph."

Tails dove in a field of flowers and rolled around happily. Then he scratched his ear and shook the pollen off. Suddenly he remembered something.

"Flowers..."

"Are you alright, m'boy?"

"I... have a headache..."

"Here, eat this."

Robotnik gave Tails some pills and he ate them. 5 minutes later, he looked at Robotnik and said,

"I feel better."

"Good boy."

They continued walking, and Tails gasped

"Master!!!! I think I see Sonic over that hill! Boy would I like to give that jerk a piece of my mind..."

Robotnik took Tails off the leash and said,

"Go, then." Tails gasped.

"Not without you!"

"You can do it, m'boy."

"No! I'm not gonna abandon you! I'm going to do everything with you 'till the end!"

Robotnik smiled. He knew perfectly well that Tails wasn't even this loyal to Sonic.

"Fine, then. We both go."

"Okay."

Robotnik pocketed the leash thinking, 'Man, I've got this kid owned... he's getting so loyal, it's almost scary. Those pills must've magnified the impact of the chip on his brain...' he looked at Tails who was chasing a cricket on the grass, and tapped him on the shoulder. Tails looked at him.

"We can get Sonic some other time. Wanna head back?"

"Aww, but it's such a beautiful day outside! Why don't you just relax in the shade and I'll play. PLEASE... I promise I'll behave!" Tails begged.

"Here's what I'll do. I'll go home and pick you up in an hour. How's that?"

Tails hugged Robotnik and Robotnik gently pushed him off and said,

"See you in an hour, Miles."

"Bye master. Thank you!" Tails called as he left.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sonic sat on a rock and sighed. He was plotting, but couldn't find a single plan that wouldn't involve somebody getting hurt, somehow.

"Mr. Sonic, please take a break. You're worrying me." Cream said, hugging Cheese.

"I'm fine. There just... has to be some way to end all this..."

Suddenly, an orange fluffball rolled down a hill and into Sonic, dizzily. Amy gasped.

"Tails!" he'd apparently bumped heads with Sonic and they were both dizzy.

"Wh-what happened?" they groaned. Cream and Amy helped them up, and Sonic gasped.

"Tails! Did you run away?"

"Run a– what are you talking about, Sonic?" Tails groaned, rubbing his head. They looked at his tags and Sonic sighed. He explained what he knew of the story to Tails, and suddenly Tails said,

"Are you trying to kidnap me?" Cream's eyes watered and she ran off. Tails stood up and said,

"I don't know what your plan is, but–"

"Snap out of it!"

"Out of what?! Leave me alone you double crossing, pincushion."

"Ouch."Amy said.

Sonic got in Tails' face angrily and said,

"Look, Tails. I don't care what Robotnik did to you. You still need to respect everybody. Now say you're sorry."

"Get out of my face." Tails hissed. Sonic gritted his teeth and pushed Tails to the tree.

"Apologize. Now."

"No."

"Sonic! Go easy on him, he's just a kid!" Amy yelled.

"Not until he apologizes for dissing us."

"You mean you?"

"Miles Tails Prower, if you don't apologize this INSTANT..."

Suddenly Tails' eyes filled with tears and he said,

"I'm sorry, Sonic. I'm so, so, sorry... I don't know what's wrong with me..."

Sonic watched him cry a little and pulled him in for a comforting hug, saying,

"It's okay, Tails. I'll help you through this. I promise." Tails buried his face in Sonic's chest and sniffled saying,

"I- I don't even know who I am, anymore... I'm so confused..."Sonic sighed and looked at Amy. She shrugged and he said,

"I'm sorry, too, Tails. I didn't mean for it to go like this."

"I don't wanna go back." Tails whispered as Tears poured down his face. He looked at Sonic through tear filled eyes and quickly squeezed them closed. The streams of tear continued down his face and Tails tensed. 'He's fighting the chip.' Sonic thought. Tails forced his eyes open, and looked at Sonic desperately.

"H-help me... I don't wanna–" Then he gasped and his eyes gently fell closed. Then they flew open and he pushed himself out of Sonic's grasp, flying off. Sonic watched him leave silently and Amy said,

"I'm sorry, Sonic." Sonic continued staring.

"Don't be. He's still in there."


	3. Sick leave

Robotnik was readying some other chips for Sonic and the rest of that annoying group, when suddenly Tails burst in the door and said,

"Master, I'm done now."

"So soon, m'boy?"

"It wasn't as fun without you."

"Tails, I'm kinda busy."

"What 'cha doin'?"

"Go lay down."

Tails obediently lay down in a corner and said,

"Please tell me..."

"Sorry, boy. But I can't. Now here." he handed Tails a treat and pat him on the head.

"There, now be a good boy and let a doctor finish his work." Tails was too busy with the treat to respond and when he finished he yawned, stretched, and fell asleep. Robotnik breathed, relieved. 'Finally! Why do pups need so much attention, anyways?!' he thought. He looked at the chips he was perfecting and grinned. 'It'll be better when it's Sonic, though. Then I can finally put the rest of them to sleep.'

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sonic found the same geek from last time and informed him of the situation. The geek laughed.

"Sonic, ye exaggerate! The answer es right in front if ye, ye see?"

"Umm... no?" The geek laughed.

"All ye gots te do, es stab him with thes needle, and I'll take care of de rest."

"I'm trusting you..."

Sonic said, taking the needle and speeding off. He found Robotnik's lair, and peeked in seeing Tails sleeping in a corner next to Robotnik who was working on something, oblivious to the world. Sonic quickly bolted to Tails, covered his mouth, injected the needle, then plugged his nose and covered his mouth until he passed out. Sonic quickly left and went to the geek.

"What's done is done. Now what'd you make me shoot into Tails?"

The geek buttoned up his labsuit and fixed his hair while looking in a mirror.

"I believe I should be leaving soon." The geek said, once he was presentable.

"Why?"

"Because, Sonic. Tails es sick, end I am a trained veteranarian."

"Wait... huh?"

"I had you give Tails de flu! There was a contagious bug en that needle and I have another one that can kill it instantly. He's going to need a vet, end I'm the only one thet Robotnik will find."

"I think I get it..."

"Good. Jest trust me."

Suddenly his pager beeped and he grinned at Sonic.

"Et's Showtime..."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Robotnik was concentrating on the chips when a sudden sound made him jump. He turned and saw Tails was coughing violently in his sleep. He woke him up, and Tails looked at him with large watery eyes. Coughing as he said,

"M-m-master?" Coughs "I..don't feel so good..."Coughs 3x's

"Eh, you don't look so good, either." Robotnik felt Tails' face and said,

"Wow, you're warm. We need to call a vet."Tails coughed.

"N-no..." sniffles "I'll be fine..." Then he doubled over, having a coughing fit and throwing up a little.

"You're being ridiculous. Stay here, I'll find the nearest vet."

Robotnik paused as he saw a random business card on his desk for a veterinarian. He paged them, and about 10 minutes later, somebody knocked at the door. Robotnik answered and saw a professional looking man with a briefcase.

"G'day. I'm Dr. Larry Culvak. I believe ye have a patient fer me?"

"Right this way."

Robotnik lead Larry to Tails and said,

"He just... woke up sick."

"Hmm... he needs a checkup alright. Say aah..."

Tails opened his mouth trying not to cough and Larry looked in, pushing down his tongue with a popsicle stick.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk... et es much worse than I thought."

Before Tails could say anything, Larry shoved a thermometer in his mouth and checked his blood pressure while he waited.

"Sir, I dink.. Yup. I know. I need te take him to my hospital."

"Are you joking?!" Larry ripped out the thermometer and said,

"Does et look at all like I'm joking?! 110 degrees es no good! He must go et once!"

"Very well... but I want him back as soon as he's treated."

"Of course. Come on, little fella..." Larry grabbed Tails' wrist and walked him outside, handing him a handkerchief.

"He'll be back by tomorrow!" Larry yelled and shut the door, leaving with Tails. Robotnik sighed. 'They should make pills for this.' He thought.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The geek walked Tails to his house and said, sit on thet bed, lad." Tails did, and the geek quickly injected the antidote into Tails' arm.

"Who are you?" Tails asked, quietly.

"Follow my finger..." the geek said, ignoring Tails' question and moving his finger around, watching Tails' eyes follow it as obliviously as last time. The geek nodded.

"Same es last time..." he leaned to Tails and said, "What do ye say we get yer free will back?"

"Huh?"

"Thet's what I thought."

He guided Tails to a hospital and said,

"I need yer help with somesing..."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tails woke surrounded by Amy, Sonic, Cream, and the geek.

"What happened?" Tails asked.

"Don't worry about it." Sonic said.

"Sonic, ee needs te know. Et's part of de plan." the geek said.

"Right." The geek explained and finished with saying,

"See, de plan es... when I get ye back te Robotnik, ye need te act like his loyal pet."

"No way!"

"Come on, Tails. Ef ye don't, he'll know et wez e setup."

"Well... Fine."

"Great! How're ye feeling?"

"I have a headache."

"Here." he handed Tails a pill, and Tails took it as he said,

"Now when I give ye back te Robotnik, ye need te find out his master plan. Stop it."

"But... how?"

"Thet's up te you. Do whatever ye can not te get caught, even after the plan es ruined. Understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"Ready te go?" Tails nodded.

"Let's go, then." The geek helped Tails out of bed and grabbed his wrist, walking him to Robotnik's lair.

"Don't forget... Do everything he says, call him 'master', end act like a cute, loyal, puppy."

"I think I'm gonna puke."

The geek laughed and knocked on the door. Robotnik answered and said,

"Looky here! Tails you look much better."

"I feel much better... master."

"Thank you for helping my furry friend, doctor."

"Et's no problem. Farewell, ye two." Then the geek left, and Tails tried to hide the discomfort he had of being left alone with Robotnik like this.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Robotnik guided Tails inside, and said,

"Go lay down, boy."

Tails ran to a corner and lay down, curling up.

"Good boy. Now take a nap. I have business to finish."

"What're you doing?" Tails asked.

"Don't worry about it."

Tails sighed, and Robotnik continued working. He stopped about 5 minutes into it and looked at Tails who was looking at a wall, as if he was uncomfortable about something.

"Wanna go play?" Robotnik asked. Tails sighed, and shook his head.

"But you love to play!"

"I don't feel like it, master."

Robotnik went to him and stroked his fur making him jump a little and ball a fist. He handed him a treat and pet him as he ate it.

"Now, Tails. Look at me." Tails did, and Robotnik said,

"Are you sure you're feeling okay?"

"I– I don't know, master."

"What's wrong, m'boy?"

"I just feel like you don't wanna be around me, anymore."

"I offered to play with you."

"I know."

"Just take a nap. Things will be better when you wake."

"I doubt it."

"You know what?"

"Hmm?"

"Wanna build with me?" Tails' face lit up.

"Oh, can I?!" Robotnik laughed.

"Of course you can! What do you wanna build?"

"What you're building over there."

"No, no, no... it's too dangerous."

"So?"

"So, you aren't allowed to touch it."

"But, master–"

"That's it. Come on, boy."

Robotnik said standing up and patting his leg. Tails went to him, and he aggressively grabbed Tails' collar and walked him to a room attaching him to a leash.

"Stay..." Robotnik ordered and locked the door, walking away.


	4. Murder

Tails watched Robotnik leave and sighed, hanging his head. It was tempting to get off the leash and ruin the plan, but he was sure Sonic knew what he was doing. Somebody could seriously get hurt if he didn't listen to the geek. And if Robotnik found out Tails was free, he'd probably stab him with another needle. 'Everything'll be okay.' Tails told himself, and curled up, falling asleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Robotnik finished the chips, and carefully put them into the needles. He stared at them in victory, and thought, 'I need to gloat... ah, yes. I have Tails. I'll gloat to him and then... this is going to be the moment of glory I've been waiting years for...' he went to Tails and shook him, saying,

"Wake up..." Tails didn't move. Robotnik pushed harder, but he remained motionless. He slapped Tails across the face and his eyes slowly opened. Then he sat up and gasped,

"Where's Sonic?!" He saw Robotnik and said, "Master?"

"Very good, boy. Don't worry about Sonic or the others. They wont be harassing us anymore."

"Huh?"

"Aren't you happy? By tonight, him and his friends will all be at my mercy and they will never trouble us again!"

"Yeah! W00t!" Tails said, trying to hold back tears and the urge to strangle Robotnik.

"How're you gonna do it, Master?"

"Simple. I stab him with this needle..." Robotnik pulled out a needle with green stuff in it, "... then it's 'lights out' Sonic."

"Genius!"

"I know, Tails, I know. Care to come with me?"

"Of course!"

Robotnik unhooked Tails from the leash and Tails quickly moved as he saw the needle near him.

"What's wrong, m'boy?" Robotnik asked.

"Will that needle kill Sonic?"

"Of course! You can't capture the twit, you might as well kill him... Come on, Tails. I want you to be there when he gets this."

"Okay."

Robotnik pocketed it and pet Tails on the head, signaling for him to follow. Tails did and they went to Sonic, Amy, Cream and the geek. Before any words were said, Tails yelled,

"Sonic! Run!"

"Huh?"

"Run!"

Tails started to Sonic and Robotnik tripped him and put him in a headlock.

"I knew you were faking all along. But you overlooked one thing, Miles. You let me finish my plan..." Tails struggled and Robotnik squeezed tighter. "I also forgot to tell you something. The needle I'm gonna give Sonic is harmless. However, the green needle is for you..."

Robotnik pulled out the green needle and Tails started whimpering as Robotnik put it to his neck and said, "Make one move, and I shoot."

"Leave him alone!" Sonic yelled.

"Same goes for you, Sonic! Make one move and the kid gets it!" Robotnik yelled.

He looked at Tails' blue eyes filled with fear and then back at Sonic.

"Sonic, the needle I have in my hand is filled with a poison used to put dying pets to sleep. Permanently. It's called the "green needle" but in this case it will be used to put an innocent test subject to sleep, and I'm sure Tails is DYING to find out more... aren't ya, little buddy?"

Tails looked down, crying, and Robotnik laughed.

"So what do you want for Tails' safety?" Sonic asked.

"I have another needle with me, one I'm sure you're quite familiar with. It contains pet characteristics, and if you accept it, I will leave all of your miserable little friends alone."

"Please... don't do it, Sonic..." Tails choked.

Sonic thought about it, and talked it over with the geek. Then he walked over to Robotnik and hung his head saying,

"You have my word."

Robotnik stared at him for a minute, then quickly switched the needles and injected the pet one into Sonic's neck before Sonic could run, rescue Tails, or change his mind. Sonic fell, and Amy said,

"Now let Tails go!" Robotnik took the green needle back out and said,

"I changed my mind..."

Tails gasped in horror, and sonic stood up, playfully looking at Robotnik.

"Hey, Sonic. Want to do the honors?" Robotnik asked, throwing Tails to Sonic's feet and handing Sonic the needle. Sonic picked Tails up by the collar, revealing a demonic glint in his eye that Tails had never seen before, and saying,

"With pleasure, Master..."

He went to stab Tails and Tails punched him in the face, shrieking. Sonic tackled him, pinning him to the ground by putting his knees on Tails' shoulders and Robotnik sent a robotic army to occupy everybody else with. Sonic held the needle over Tails and said,

"Any last words, Tails?"

"Pl-please, Sonic... please... you don't wanna do this..." Tails begged through tears.

Sonic grinned demonically and said,

"In that case... Goodbye... brother." He quickly shot the needle down and Tails screamed,

"SONIC!"


	5. Emotional Roller Coaster

Robotnik waited impatiently for the life to slowly start draining out of Tails' body, and paused. Tails and Sonic were staring blankly at each other, and the needle was on the floor. Sonic was sweating, and Tails was crying, but they just stared silently.

"Tails?" Sonic asked, faintly and quietly.

"Sonic... please..." Tails begged in a whisper.

Sonic sat up then looked at the needle, then Tails. Sonic's eyes were wide in fear of himself, and he looked at his hands as if he was a monster while saying,

"What have I done????"

"Sonic! Finish the job!!" Robotnik ordered.

Sonic squeezed his eyes closed, fighting the brain control, and got off of Tails, falling to his knees with his hands on his head, as if he was fighting an internal beast. Tails sat up looking at Sonic and said,

"Here, let me help you."

He broke the needle and stepped on it's contents. Then he said,

"Sonic... please listen to me..."

Sonic struggled to look at Tails, fighting against the chip, and Tails gave hum a hug.

"It's okay. I know what you're going through..." he said.

Robotnik got furious. Sonic's love for Tails made him unable to kill him.

He tackled Tails himself, grabbed a needle off his belt and injected it into Tails' neck.

"You're lucky I packed for a full house you twit." Robotnik hissed.

Tails started panting, then his breath slowed, and he slowly stopped moving, eventually laying still and gently closing his eyes.

Robotnik got off of him and paused.

"Come on, Sonic. Let's go."

"Yes, Master."

"What about me, Master?" a familiar voice said. Robotnik turned and saw Tails sitting on the floor staring at him obliviously with his head cocked and ears up. (A/N: Cute visual, huh?)

Robotnik slapped himself in the face thinking, 'I must've given him the wrong needle. Brilliant.' He put a collar on Sonic with a sigh, and suddenly heard,

"Oh Robotnik..." He saw Amy with her mallot, and Cream behind her, both looking fairly pissed. He noticed all his robots were gone and sighed.

"Aww, fu

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The geek's friends gave Sonic and Tails brain surgery for what everybody hoped would be the last time. Sonic and Tails were leashed to the same tree and had just awakened from the operation.

"Guys! You're being ridiculous! I don't belong on a leash!" Sonic yelled.

"I said the SAME thing... they won't listen to you." Tails said, dryly.

"Why not?! Hey Tails, ya think you could scratch my ear for me? Thanks. Anyways, we do not act like pets! They should take us off the leashes!"

"Yeah!"

"Sonic, please calm down. You're rallying Tails up." The geek said, petting Tails. The geek handed Tails a treat an turned to Sonic.

"Promise to behave?" Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Whatever."

"Good boy. Now sit." Sonic sat, and the geek handed him a treat, stroked Sonic's head, and left.

"And you're supposed to get used to this?!" Sonic yelled.

Tails was lying down and playing with a flower in the grass. He looked at Sonic and said,

"Yup. They don't stop until THEY think you're better."

"I feel better! I'm not brain controlled, anymore! This is stupid!" Tails curled up and said,

"You need to chill out, Sonic."

"No! I am not anybody's pet!"

"Neither am I. But... I don't mind being pet. You have to admit, it feels pretty good."

Sonic sighed in annoyance. He started digging, and the geek ran to them and said,

"Sonic! No!"

"But I'm bored!!!" Sonic whined.

"Here's your guy's medicine..." he handed them pills and pet them when they ate it. Tails sighed and Sonic folded his arms.

"Relax, ye 2. Et's only 'till yer wounds heal." the geek said.

"Yeah? And how long is that?" Sonic snapped.

"Depends. Now relax, Sonic. Er I'll have te restrict ye more."

Then the geek left and Sonic looked at Tails who had fallen asleep. 'This is stupid. I don't need this...' Sonic thought. Then he suddenly got drowsy and passed out.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Amy and Cream watched Sonic and Tails, worried.

"I hope they're okay..." Cream said.

When Sonic fell asleep, Amy went to them and turned to the geek.

"Why don't you pet Sonic like you do Tails?"

"Tails is soft... Sonic's quills hurt m'hand."

"Oh." She stroked Sonic and said, "I'm used to it."

"I see."

She sat next to Sonic, gently petting him and said,

"How long do you think it'll be before we can take those bandages off?"

She smiled as Sonic curled up to her and the geek said,

"About 3 weeks."

"Oh."

"They're recovering quickly, though. Probably because neither of de chips really had time te dissolve."

"How long are they gonna be asleep?"

"A couple hours. Et's a medication side-effect." Amy smiled at Sonic.

"I like him like this. He's so positively adorable."

"So is Tails. But Tails clearly makes a better puppy. Tails is more loyal, and Sonic is more headstrong." Said Cream, coming to them.

"Forget Tails! I don't care who's a better puppy. Look at his! He's snuggling me! Just like he'll be doing when he marries me..."

"If Mr. Sonic wakes up right now, he'll be very upset." Amy stopped smiling and sighed.

"Yeah, I know."

She continued stroking Sonic, and Cream saw a tear fall. She gasped.

"Amy! What's wrong?"

"Why doesn't Sonic love me? What did I do?!"

"I'm sorry, Amy." Amy wiped her eyes, and sniffled.

"Don't be. I just wish he felt the same."

Cream put an arm around her shoulder and said

"Come on, Amy. Let's let them sleep."

"Okay, Cream."

They got up and sat with the geek, talking where Sonic and Tails were in view.


	6. Domesticated Hedgehogs

Sonic woke and stretched, hoping that it had all been a really bad nightmare. But when he saw the leashed Tails sleeping right next to him, he got mad as he realized that it couldn't have been more real. 'This is stupid!' Sonic thought. He shook Tails awake, and Tails said,

"Wa-what-what's up, Sonic?"

"Nothing. I was just kinda lonely."

"Oh."

Sonic stretched like a dog, and Tails giggled while scratching his ear.

"What's so funny?" Sonic asked.

"You. You still act like a puppy."

Sonic paused and quickly stopped stretching. Tails busted up laughing and Sonic stuck out his tongue. The geek, Cream, and Amy went to them. and the geek said,

"How're ye two feeling?"

"Fine." Sonic and Tails synchronized.

"Good, I'll get ye two dinner, then and we'll see what happens."

"Whatever." Sonic said, folding his arms. The geek laughed, pet him on the head, and left.

"Chill out, Sonic! You'll be fine, I promise!" Amy said.

Sonic groaned in obvious irritation, and muttered,

"Things couldn't get any worse than this torture..."

Tails' sensitive ears caught wind of that and he looked down.

"At least you're not going through this by yourself. I had to, and it wasn't fun." he said, quietly.

Sonic heard the sadness in Tails' voice and looked at him.

"It's better when somebody knows what you're going through." Tails finished flashing Sonic a small smile.

"Yeah, I guess so..."Sonic said, feeling a little guilty Tails had heard him.

"Don't worry, Tails. I'll help you through this like I did last time, too." Cream said, scratching his ear. He smiled at her.

"Thanks, Cream."

Five minutes later, the geek came back with two bowls. One said 'Miles' and one said 'Sonic'.

"Heck no, man. I put my foot down, here. I let you pet me, leash me, and all that other stuff, but I got news for you, buddy; I am NOT eating dog food." Sonic said rebelliously.

Tails looked in the bowls and said, "I am!"

"Fatty." Sonic muttered.

"Come on, Sonic. Et's yer favorite!" the geek said.

Sonic looked in his bowl and saw a stack of chili dogs. He tried to resist, but the sroma got to him, and he found himself devouring the chili dogs. When they were done, the geek took their bowls and they groaned, getting stomach cramps. Amy giggled.

"What?" Tails asked.

"You two are so cute! You share everything together! You both got stabbed by the same needle, and stomach cramps and all that other fun stuff. You guys are so close, it's cute!"

"Hey, what else are best friends fo? We share everything!" Sonic said putting Tails in a headlock, and noogying him.

"Careful, Sonic." Cream said, gently separating them.

They sighed.

"How much more of this do we have?" Tails asked.

"Three weeks."

"This sucks."

"Well, Tails. You were right, earlier. At least we aren't going though this alone."

Tails smiled at Sonic, as he continued.

"I wouldn't rather be tied to a tree with anybody else. I'm glad we're doing this together, little bro."

"Me too."

They did their little handshake and everybody sighed, watching the sunset.

"There truly is no place like home." Tails said.

Everybody agreed, and eventually fell asleep. Happy they had each other.

Rated "S" for Stoopidafied


End file.
